Mylo
Mylo (pronounced Milo) is a state in the nation of Dragoonasag. The state is bordered by Penoshia to the west, Mayla to the northwest, Ilonia to the north, and Goffia to the south. To the east is the Misty Ocean. Mylo's capital city is Naguro. The state's three largest cities are Jord City (largest), Mistian City (second largest), and Naguro (third largest). The state's three largest cities make up the Mistian City-Jord City-Naguro (MCJCN) Metropolitan Area. The origin of Mylo's name is unknown. Some people believe that the state is named after Daniel Mylo, who helped write the original Dragoonish constitution. Others believe the state was named for the mythical island country of Mylo. Mylo is a Drageastern state. History Parkufo days The area now known as the state of Mylo was inhabited by Parkufo tribes for at least 400 years before the first English-speaking settlers arrived in the area in the 1700s. Many of these tribes lived in the mountains now known as the Chautauqua Mountains, which they called "pounouhes", which was their word for "mountains". The mountain tribes hunted for their food, and they lived in fehauraos (tents in Askouhea Parkufo). The tribes living on the coast lived off the rivers, lakes, and ocean. They got their food and water from these bodies of water. Arrival of new settlers to 1900 In the 1700s, English-speaking settlers arrived at what is now Jord City's Mizzini Harbor. They met and befriended the Parkufos. They explored the land, and they decided that the land will be their new home. The new settlers began clearing forests, and building cities and towns. In 1801, the new settlers began building settlements along the coast, and by 1811, all three MCJCN cities were founded. In 1813, Richard Fennelli was elected as Mylo's first governor. He also served the shortest term of any Mylo governor, dying four weeks after taking office. In 1820, a magnitude-3.3 earthquake struck in Western Mylo. Four months later, a smaller earthquake struck near present-day Sorcassus. In 1822, a group of Parkufos from present-day Penoshia attacked a small town near what is now Jord City, setting fire to many of the buildings. The new settlers retaliated by going to battle with the intruding Parkufos just outside the town. The battle lasted one day, and resulted in a victory for the new settlers and their Parkufo allies, and about 400 enemy Parkufos dead. In 1835, many Myloans were drawn to the mountains in Western Mylo after false news of a discovery of gold. Many angry people went back home when they arrived to find that there was no gold. In the 1850s, chaos began in Mylo's cities as gangs began forming. In 1851, the first gang in Mylo, the Jord City Big Bears, formed in Jord City's Tarraquel district. On October 23 of that year, the Big Bears struck in West Jord City, killing five people. The Big Bears continued causing chaos and striking fear in Jord City, and, in February of 1852, six members of the gang were arrested and thrown in prison. In June 1852, two men in Naguro, dubbed the Naguro Swimmers, attempted to swim fifty miles out into the Misty Ocean. The next day, one of the swimmers drowned, and the other was rescued by a boat and taken back to shore. In May 1855, a rare tornado struck the western Mylo town of Terranaukas, killing five people. Less than three months later, a hurricane brought flooding to the Myloan coast; the MCJCN suffered from the flooding. The Dragoonish government sent aid to the flooded Mylo coast. In 1861, a Carlana resident named Frouth Miller ran what is now the path of Dragoonasag Interstate Route 46 across Mylo, as part of his record run from his hometown of Acroford. Miller entered record books almost a century later, in 1952. Miller died in 1932. In February 1865, Ron Harpeul of Jord City climbed Mount Tikanthio in western Mylo and claimed that he could see parts of Penoshia and Salviana from the top. Five days later, his claim turned out to be false. In March of 1879, the mayors of Naguro and Densworth were asked to step down from their positions after being caught abusing their powers. The two mayors fought with state police for months before finally stepping down. In April 1887, torrential rains brought flooding to the northern Mylo coast. Mistian City, Jord City, and Naguro were spared from the floods. In December 1891, a group of burglars in Jord City were arrested after being caught stealing from stores in the city. Most of them were released in 1895. In 1894, the University of Mylo was founded near Mistian City by two local educators. In February 1894, the college was named "Elizo and Gerinne College", a name it had until 1920, when it was renamed the "University of Mylo". In 1897, two earthquakes struck in the state. On July 31, 1897, a magnitude-2.5 earthquake struck in the mountains of western Mylo, near Jameson. Two days later, on August 2, a magnitude-3.6 earthquake struck near Naguro. After these quakes, seismologists wanted to know what caused the earthquakes. In April 1899, the cause of the Jameson quake was discovered. Scientist Rohn Ardeino discovered the Melskataqua Fault about four miles northwest of Jameson. 1900 to 2000 At the beginning of the Twentieth Century, major projects were going under way. The state's cities saw more growth. By the 1920s, paved roads began appearing in the large cities, and the wealthy people owned automobiles. In the early 1930s, many people in Mylo lost their jobs when the economy became tough. Angry, out-of-job people went to Naguro to protest in front of the State House. Mylo governor Frouth Barloni ordered the angry mob to leave the State House, or he would call the police. Two hours later, the angry crowd was still protesting in front of the House. Barloni kept his word and called the police. Police forced the angry crowd away from the State House. On April 3, 1933, angry residents were growing tired of Barloni. They wanted him gone. On April 4, Barloni decided to resign "before things got ugly". In 1938, two men plotted to bomb a building in Naguro. Area police were notified, and were able to put a stop to the plan before it was executed. The would-be bombers were sentenced to life in prison for attempting to bomb an important Naguro building and kill the people inside. In September 1947, employees at Jord City-based Werrino & Sons Corporation went on strike after growing tired of the corporation treating them unfairly. This strike lasted through Christmas. The strike ended in January 1948, and Werrino & Sons promised to treat the employees fairly and pay them what they earned. In the 1950s, three freeways, Dragoonasag Interstate Routes 23, 46, and 92, were built through the state. In 1955, an angry Mistian City resident, Russell Barronau, attempted to kill New Herswick's monarch during the monarch's visit to Mistian City. Barronau was arrested and sent to prison for his attempt to kill the monarch. In 1956, a correctional facility was founded near the city of Kilburton, and named after the city. Two years later, Narchotas Lake, located at the facility, was designated a "penal lake" by the facility's workers and was used to kill Mylo's worst criminals. The first person to be killed by the imported killer fish in Narchotas Lake was 42-year-old Hubert Mizzini, Jr., who was handed the sentence in 1959 after he was caught attempting to blow up several buildings full of people. In the early 1960s, resident Chester Kummall of Charleston, nearly six years after DI-92's construction in the state, complained to the state government that DI-92 was built through his property. This was taken first to the Mylo High Court, and then to the national High Court. Both courts ruled in the favor of the departments of transportation, and Kummall felt he was cheated. In 1964, the construction on the Marqueson Building in Mistian City began; it ended in 1966. When completed in 1966, the Marqueson Building was the tallest building in Mylo. That title went to Mistian City's MCC Building after its completion in 1978. In 1965, Hurricane Galintho threatened Mylo's Mistian Coast, but dodged the coast, sparing the coast. As a result of Galintho's threat, city governments along the coast ordered the coastal cities to prepare for future hurricanes (such as 2005's Hurricane Jarita). In 1967, a statue honoring the state's founders was erected in front of the Naguro City Hall. In 1969, chaos occurred in Fergusontown when Thomas Mizzano Corporation laid off many of their employees without notifying the corporation's president. Outraged, laid-off workers protested in front of the building. After being notified about the unnecessary layoffs, the corporation's president fired the person responsible for the layoffs and gave the laid-off employees back their jobs. * Category:Drageastern states Category:Dragoonasag states